Humidifiers are used to condition the air. For example, a humidifier may be used in a residential or commercial environment to increase the moisture in the air for comfort or other purposes. When an indoor environment is heated, it often needs to be humidified to provide an improved comfort level. Humidifiers may be portable such that they can be easily moved or used in a location without requiring a built-in humidifier. Humidifiers may be used in a pediatric or infant room to humidify air. The humidifier may act as a pediatric therapy unit for congestion, respiratory illnesses, skin dryness, and the like.